


Good

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: She can't help but feel like she isn't measuring up in his eyes- she knows she isn't.It hurts but there are some things which are more important than letting yourself down.





	Good

**Author's Note:**

> The way the Mistress just keeps giving in kills me.

She turns away from the Master, hearing the clomp of cyberman feet.

"You absolutely had to bring her?" She asks. Bill and the Doctor walk through the trees, down the slight slope. The Master looks a second later, his gaze snapping back to Missy in disgust.

" _Her?_ That's a cyberman now." He says softly, as if correcting a child for forgetting that a dish is hot after they've touched it.

She forgets how he is. His carelessness.

"Yeah, sorry." She mutters, unable to fight the feeling of disappointing herself. He advances on her and she tries not to step back, eyes averted from his.

"Becoming a woman's one thing but have you've got..." He pauses, voice dangerously soft, "Empathy." The Master speaks gently but he might as well have spit the word at her feet.

The Mistress can't bear to see the disappointment on his face so turns to the Doctor instead- to his gentle face which tells her he her is happy for the new person she is, happy she has changed, all without words.

That is enough for her.

She's a disappointment to herself but for the first time she can see as the Doctor can.

The Doctor sees her and he sees that she is good.

 


End file.
